mega64fandomcom-20200215-history
Mega64nimation: Garrett and Crispy
' Garrett and Crispy' is the first episode of Mega64nimation released on Sep 26, 2011. Garrett tells a story from his childhood and uncomfortable truths are revealed. Starring *Garrett Hunter *Rocco Botte *Derrick Acosta *Shawn Chatfield *Crispy Transcript GARRETT: One time a friend of mine he put a hundred dollar bill across his penis, and I was gonna go remove it with my mouth, and I got close and then he chickened out. So, but we're not gay. I just wanted a hundred dollars. ROCCO: Well... that's... debatable. um. GARRETT: Heh heh heh heh. DERRICK: Wait wait wait wait. GARRETT: This guy Crispy, like when we were in junior high. ROCCO: Crispy? SHAWN: Is that a real story? ROCCO: Oh my god. DERRICK: Garret... you're... you're a faggot! GARRETT: No! No! it's not! DERRICK: Why would he have his dick out to begin with! GARRETT: Because he said 'what would you do for this hundred dollars?' he had a hundred dollar bill ROCCO: ha ha ha ha ha ha ha GARRETT: and I said "I'll suck your dick" so he took his dick out ROCCO: Thanks, Crispy. GARRETT: and he put a hundred dollars over his dick. DERRICK: You're gay! GARRETT: Crispy, you remember this. DERRICK: You're gay! GARRETT: And I went for it, but then he pulled away, "Nooooo!" he was afraid I was gonna take his money. DERRICK: I have three letters for you, "U R GAY" GARRETT: That's, that's words. That's not even letters. ROCCO: You're still gay. GARRETT: Whatever. Say what you want. I don't give a fuck. ROCCO: I ain't care! GARRETT: I ain't care. I'm secure in my masculinity. DERRICK: Apparently. SHAWN: He wants me to marry him. DERRICK: He's so secure he can suck a dick for money. That's how straight he is. ROCCO: Yeah. SHAWN: Wow. That's pretty secure. DERRICK: Hey, no, no offense to gay people, but if you're gay, I wannna know. GARRETT: No offense, there's nothing wrong with gays. There's nothing wrong with that. Seinfeld episode. But... DERRICK: Seinfeld episode. You remember that episode of Seinfeld where Jerry was like "There's nothing wrong with the gays" SHAWN: I sucked a dick! I'm Jerry Seinfeld! GARRETT: I didn't suck a dick though... DERRICK: I wouldn't even grab somebody's dick for a hundred dollars. GARRETT: HA HA HA. You wouldn't touch a DICK? DERRICK: Like, no. GARRETT: What if you have a kid, you're gonna have to like touch his dick? DERRICK: Why? GARRETT: To like wipe... ROCCO: Not having a kid. I don't wanna touch his dick. GARRETT: You have to like wipe... When kids have... SHAWN: If it's your own kid, it's WAY different. SHAWN: Time out! DERRICK: Kids out of the equation, they do stupid shit, kid at a pool take his swim trunks off you see a dick flopping around you just gotta turn your eye to that because he's a little kid, he doesn't know any better. But a grown ass man with his dick hanging out at a pool? That's unacceptable! GARRETT: Ha ha ha ha DERRICK: Touching a grown ass man's cock in your hands, getting the, getting the, hand patting, all rubbing that shit? Uh-uh. GARRETT: No shit. ROCCO: No this is a serious question. Will you get a boner if a guy, if a guy grabs your dick, do you get? I mean like cause I know when my painus is touched, I do get a boner, but only girls have done that, mom and dad. So rest assured. And... GARRETT: Ha ha ha ha ha ROCCO: You know? But a guy's never done that. What if... I mean I'm not interested in guys. SHAWN: You know, I don't think so DERRICK: Here's the thing, I wanna say no, but in this situation, I don't know what would happen. ROCCO: That's blowing my mind, dude! Cause I know that when I do it like I know like it's time to get a boner, if a girl does it, I already have one, GARRETT: That's why I could never get a (Scene Missing) ROCCO: See I told you! I told you! SHAWN: It happened. It happened. ROCCO: I told you! SHAWN: He got one. GARRETT: It didn't work. ROCCO: Absolutely failproof. GARRETT: It didn't work. ROCCO: You got hard. External Links *Mega64nimation: Garrett and Crispy on YouTube Category:Mega64nimation